In Pieces Through the Stars
by Mya Rose
Summary: Okay Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARACTHERS! There might be a few non – cig. Characters but the main characters are Jean Grey Summers from the Xmen and Captain Picard and the Enterprise crew. Should be a semilong story. It’s an indepth of the psyche of
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

In Pieces through the Stars

Okay Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CARACTHERS! There might be a few non – cig. Characters but the main characters are Jean Grey Summers from the X-men and Captain Picard and the Enterprise crew. Should be a semi-long story. It's an in-depth of the psyche of Jean Grey and Phoenix. Captain Picard sorta channels the Prof. at times. You'll see just read the damn thing. First fan fic, blah blah, if flame please be gentle. Rating for now R for language. No real time-line. AU obviously and crossover.

Chapter 1 All Hell Breaks Lose

Open in X-men fight with Phoenix

'I can't believe Scott is firing at me.' Was her first coherent thought. Then knowing that the Phoenix was about to kill her husband Jean fought for control one more time, and used the Power to explode herself. She hoped they survived. But Phoenix must be stopped. If she survived she would find a way to keep the bitch suppressed in her mind on the astral plane. She was sure the body would survive but she must fight for her mind. She hoped she had loved ones to go home to.

Pieces of her travel trough stars and time. Not consciousness on any plane.

Change Scene to Enterprise Captains' ready room

Picard was drinking his tea reading the daily reports. He would be off shift soon and wanted to make sure all was in order before retiring for the evening. He truly loved this ship he thought to himself. "Captain to the bridge." Came the intercom as red alert sounded. His head shot up. 'Here we go again.' He thought. He headed to the bridge ready to do whatever might be needed. "Captain some kind of energy dust has penetrated our outer hull. It's just drifting around. It seems to be gathering on deck seven." Said Will's concerned voice. "No damage to the ship Captain." Said Cdr.Worf checking his panel. "Lock onto its area and activate section force fields." Ordered the Captain. "Will go investigate." "Right. Data, Worf – you're with me." The three loaded onto the turbo lift. "Deck seven." Riker commanded. Upon arrival they saw a glowing shape starting to take form. "What in the world?" Riker said as Data started scanning it. "I'm reading high energy levels and traces of human DNA." Data said continuing his scan. The form continued to slowly solidify taking shape. "Captain, I think we have a visitor, you better come." "On my way number one." Said the Captain and headed there.

Upon his arrival the sparkling figure kept forming. Female from the look of it. "Doctor, Report to deck seven." Picard said watching the form solidify completely awed.

Pg.1

Pg.2

Inside Jeans' mind

Jean slowly wakes up. The dark Phoenix lay with her. Still knocked out. 'I feel so weak.'

'Shit, she's still alive. Then again that's probably a good thing. But I can't let her gain control again.' Certain of no alternative she started summoning what strength she had left from exploding herself. She started building in her mind a mental box around the Phoenix's psychic form. 'I hope I'm strong enough to keep it in place.' Finished constructing it. She fell back to the ground. She knew her body had finished forming. She felt it collapse onto a surface. She hadn't the time to look at where she was. For she noticed the Phoenix starting to stir. She scooted to a wall in her mind. Waiting to see if the shield would hold. The Phoenix roared against the see-through red cage. At first pushing at the walls to get up then beating at them trying to break through. "Let me go you twit." She growled. "Rot in hell!" Jean spat. "It's your own fault. You tried to kill the whole galaxy. I couldn't allow that." "It's my right to destroy what I see fit." Phoenix replied in an icy voice. "No! It's not! You're using me and you have no right. But I can't let you go either. You'd only find someone else to torment. So my mind will be your prison. When I die, hopefully I'll take you with me." Jean said now certain of her mission. "Why not just kill me little one. Use your so called strength and kill me. You're too scared to fight me in here. I can use your mind better than you can. I've had a lot of practice. Face it mutant, you're not strong enough. Even if you trap me here till the end of your days, which may be a long time considering how long I can sustain your body, when you die this shield will die and I will fly once again." Phoenix said. "Then I'll find a way to kill you." Jean replied evenly. Slowly regaining her strength she moved away from Phoenix and locked her away in her mind. 'Time to catch up with the physical.' She thought and started to make her way towards consciousness once more.

Her mind became conscious and her senses started kicking in. She didn't try her eyes yet her body was too weak. She throbbed in places she didn't know she had. She chuckled internally thinking this is what it would feel like after a night with Logan. 'Where'd that come from?' She thought. She felt jumbled and slightly disoriented then realized she was still horizontal. Too weak to tap into her power she simply listened with her ears for sounds. "Captain to the Medical Bay, she's waking up." Beverly said through the comm. "On my way." Replied a familiar voice. 'Great I'm hearing things.' Jean thought and slowly began to open her eyes. 'Some Medical Bay.' She thought of the X-men's own medical lab which was similar but different altogether. A red haired woman in a black and blue uniform was standing near her with some kind of device scanning her. "Where am I?" Were her first words. Softly spoken with a tone of weariness the doctor could only begin to imagine. "You're questions will be answered soon. Just rest for now. My name is Dr. Crusher and you're going to be fine." Replied the woman gently. "Do you have the ability to inject me with B vitamins? It usually helps me recover faster." Jean said feeling the tiredness in her bones while feeling the Phoenix's healing force slowly working through her. "I think I can arrange that." Replied the doctor sounding slightly surprised by the request. "Is she awake yet?" Said the Jean Luc as he entered the med lab. "Yes, I am." Jean replied suspicious of the new comer.

Pg. 3

She felt no menace from the doctor but the new comer seemed slightly on guard. Then shock registered when she saw the man approaching. If he were in a wheel chair he could've been Xavier's double. "Ah, um, hello." He replied walking over to her bed. Standing a subtle distance from her. "My name is Captain Picard. You're aboard my vessel the star ship Enterprise. You...uh...formed on one of my decks from some kind of energy. You immediately collapsed and we brought to the sick bay. You've been here for three days unconscious. Can you tell me your name and how you got here? You look human and the doctor informs me that your DNA is human, but there are characteristics that are different…" He trailed off as she slowly sat up. "My name is Dr. Jean Grey Summers. I am from the planet Earth. And yes, I'm a little different. What year is this?" "Uh we go by star dates now but you're in the 23rd century. You said you're a doctor, what kind of doctor?" Picard questioned. "I'm in Genetics and Psychology. Did you say 23rd century? Damn, time travel, something I'm still learning to control." She said and continued babbling to herself trying to figure out how to get home. She got off the table and paying the others no mind started pacing around formulating hypothesizes about how to get home. "Phoenix usually just concentrates on where and when she wants to be and goes there but I'm still learning how to do that. So for now I need to get stronger both physically and mentally before I try that. I also need to find a way to increase my shield strength or she'll eventually break through. Hmmm…when I go back in to refortify it I'll build it from adamanteum. Not even Phoenix can break through that…" She trailed off noticing the doctor, the Captain, and a pale white man staring at her.

"Forgive my rudeness Captain; I have a lot on and in my mind. I would like to remain aboard your ship until I am able to regain my full strength back. I will not harm this ship or its' crew. In fact, if the situation warrants it I might even be of help to you. I warn you though; I am a very powerful being and am not to be taken lightly. Even in my weakened state I can still defend myself very well. And no matter how advanced no jail of any kind can hold me unless I let it." She spoke calmly and semi-pleasant. Feeling the apprehension that swept through sick bay she chose to press on. "Please do not be frightened. I am not threatening you, only giving you information you would have asked for anyway. I can feel your apprehensions and wariness but I assure you I am friend not foe. You may ask me any questions you see fit and I shall answer them honestly." She

spoke softly hoping to ease their tensions. She felt the fear ebb down slightly and knew she was handling this correctly. "Very well. Then here's my first question, you say you are human but it is obvious you have non-human abilities, how is that possible?" Picard asked feeling quite puzzled. "I am from an Earth and era where mutants and non-mutants inhabited Earth. I'm not sure at this time if I am still with-in my own dimension and just out of my time or in a different dimension all together. Where I'm from however the mutations that occurred with-in my self and others was simply an early development of evolution. It would appear that this either did not happen on your Earth or was kept highly secret. However my natural mutations were only mental. Telekinetic and telepathy which have gotten stronger with my age. But there is another power within that is a curse and blessing all rolled into one. It is that force which brought me back to life and the same force brought me here." Jean said growing more tired by the second. "Doctor, that B vitamin injection…I require it now please."

Pg. 4

Jean said as she began the sway and griped the medical bed for support. Beverly rushed to her, hypo-spray in hand and injected the vitamins. "This other force, as you call it, is inside you?" Picard asked searching for more explanation. "Phoenix is another entity all together. She has taken control of my body before and nearly destroyed my galaxy. She was once neutral until she inhabited me and felt emotion. She craves the power now and is quite psychotic. However I have her safely locked away in my head, the only prison I can think of for her that will hold. I will have to strengthen the shield around her ever so often or she may get loose. If that happens and she defeats me, no one will be able to help you. Her power mad lunacy is what caused this mess in the first place. I took control at the last minute and made us explode. I knew she would survive and I with her and gambled I could lock her up before she could kill me." She explained raw emotion telling her strain. She plopped back on the bed unable to stand any longer. "Why would you submit yourself to all this obvious pain?" The Captain asked still clearly puzzled.

"As I said earlier, I am the only one remotely capable of controlling her. If I die she would simply find a new host with mental abilities, only that person would probably not be able to handle her at all. She is too dangerous to go unchecked. If I must bear this burden to protect all life than I shall. It has always been my mission as an X-man to protect all life, and that golden truth shall never change." "Yours seems to be a mission of great sacrifice. I would be honored to host you on this ship until you are ready to continue your journey." The Captain said after a few moments of silence. "Thank you Captain. Do you have somewhere I might rest? I no longer need the assistance of your sick bay." Jean asked ready for the rest she so desperately needed. "Of course, Commander Data, please show our guest to an appropriate suite." "Yes Captain." Was all the android replied then motioned to Jean to follow him. As they walked down the corridor Jean sent out a light telepathy sweep. Odd, the man in front of her could not be read at all, like he didn't even exist. "Commander Data, why is it that I get no mental read from you what so ever?" Jean asked curiously as they continued their walk. "I am an android. I am not capable of what you would consider true thought or human emotion." He replied. Jean merely nodded her head in understanding and pressed forward. She felt the presence of an empath close by. "Commander, are their any emapths aboard the Enterprise?" "Yes, councilor Troy. She is from Betazoid but is also half human." He replied. "I can feel her. She is stronger than she thinks." Jean remarked as they came upon her quarters. "Will you require anything else?" Data asked. "No thank you commander." She replied as they entered her room. "May I ask you a question?" Data queried. "Of course." Jean said. "What would you preferred to be called while on board?" "Jean. Just Jean." She said aching for the times when comfort was just a hug away. "Very well Jean, if you require anything else you may interact with the ships computer and communicate with myself or any other crew member." He stated and turned to leave. "Thank you Commander." "You may call me Data, Jean." He said and then exited the room leaving her alone at last. She saw the bed and although she wanted a shower and clean clothes they would have to wait until later. She sat on the edge of the bed and strengthened her shields around Phoenix and lay down. Exhausted and drained she fell asleep instantly and dreamed of home.

Well that's the first chapter; let me know what you think. Reviews are most welcome.


	2. And Life Goes On

Ch.2 And Life Goes On

Pg.1

Enterprise War Room

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Asked Riker. "If provoked, yes, extremely. What little she has told us about her powers assure me that she could destroy us with a mere thought but she appears to me to be a very kind and gentle soul, thrust into a responsibility she does not want but will not ignore." The Captain explained. He was unsure why but he was certain that this woman was all she claimed and more. "She is a very special being to say the least. And don't forget she is still human no matter what godly powers have been thrown in her lap." "Councilor, are you able to sense her or pick up anything?" The Captain asked. "Yes, I know she has sensed me and my abilities and I am certain that she is the strongest Telepath I have ever come across. She has strong shields and I will not even attempt to break through them." Deanna replied. "I wouldn't ask you to Councilor, I believe she would willingly answer anything we might ask. Now, just for the record, she will be staying onboard the Enterprise during her…recuperation. She has been through an ordeal that can only be imagined. Treat her kindly and make it clear that I will not tolerate ANY kind of intolerance towards her. Are there any other questions?" The Captain asked hoping not. Unfortunately three hands made a motion indicating that they did indeed have questions.

Commander Riker was addressed first. "Go ahead Number one." "Captain, with all due respect, how can we be sure that she is indeed trust worthy? We don't have any rational explanation for her arrival and no way of knowing about her honesty or the true extent of her abilities." The Captain stood there for a moment forming a reply but Deanna spoke first. "That is not true Will, I told you that I can sense her, and I can sense her honesty. She has not misled us." Deanna said taking a firm stand on the matter. "As for her arrival, her powers are beyond that of anything we've encountered or heard of. And the other force that is within her does not sound like anything I would wish freed. She has said that she is the only one who can control it, and I for one will help her do so if I possibly can. Data what was your question?" The Captain finished. "Not a questions sir, but an offer of information I have discovered in old Earth texts. There are many references to an alleged force in the Universe known as Phoenix. It is said in the texts that Phoenix's original mission was to guard the Emcron Crystal. The references trail off after what was described and I quote 'A battle was fought in the cosmos and the once light and now dark Phoenix was defeated by the Earth's true guardians.' In other texts Phoenix is referred to as 'The Ultimate Power' and another such text described Phoenix and again I quote 'Phoenix is the Ultimate Power second only to God himself.'" Data finished his insight while the Captain and the rest of the senior staff let that information sink in. "Data, did you find any information on Jean Grey herself?" The Captain inquired. "Negative Captain, however I am still searching the records. The files I am looking for are very old and some are still in paper form on Earth somewhere." Data replied. The Captain merely nodded his head in contemplation. Suddenly remembering that the officers remained he motioned to Geordie to ask his own question.

Pg. 2

"Captain, her energy readings are off the chart, are you sure exposure to her is safe?" Commander LaForge asked sounding unsure of the whole mess. The Captain nodded and spoke, "Yes I think it is safe to be around her and Dr. Crusher has assured me that there is no adverse affects to her presence." Jean Luc was about to dismiss his crew when the door chimed. "Enter." The Captain said hurriedly.

Jean entered the room sensing a little shock and some uneasiness at her entrance. "Captain, I was wondering if I could address your officers?" Jean asked politely but in a firm tone. Jean Luc thought for a moment then motioned to her that she had the floor.

"Of courseMrs. Summers." Jean Luc responded. She could tell he was conflicted with something but could not read it. She still felt nauseated and weary. She'd spent time asleep, letting her body regenerate but was mentally exhausted. She'd spent time coping with her situation and using her powers to strengthen her shield around Dark Phoenix's consciousness. Jean knew eventually she would be able to handle the load but right now it was draining. She just prayed she didn't have a nervous break down. She leveled herself in front of the table as Captain Picard took a seat to her left. She was going to need their help regaining her sanity. She was going on pure survival instincts but having to keep captured in your astral mind a very dark and deadly being was very hard thing to do. She can still hear deep in the back of her mind a dark sing song voice. Taunting her with her eventual freedom, and loneliness seeping in realizing that wherever she was, even if their were copies of her loved ones in this timeline, in this dimension, very few would be alive and they wouldn't know her, nor would she know them.

A single tear glistened in her eye but did not fall. She looked to Councilor Troy. "I will need some therapy with you Councilor, if you're willing to try." She spoke in pure earnest. "I would be honored to try. But first I recommend you stop it with the shield building for a little bit. You're stronger than her Jean. Let yourself rest. You've been running in survival mode too long. She is trapped for now, rest. I recommend a vacation on the holodeck. If you wish we could even program holograms of those you miss." "I agree. We are trying to find records on you right now, but I believe you've leapt into an alternate timeline. What time frame are you from?" The Captain asked. "The year I'm from is 2005. The Phoenix force apparently did not perish as we had thought but was recuperating in the depths of the ocean. When she woke up she was still in my form and convinced that she was the real me. She decided to take over my body so that in her warped little mind she would be the only Jean Grey. However she has become quit nuts. I hope to cure her instead of killing her, but if Ihaveto Iwill.She is essentially my dark side, manifested into reality by a powerful beings own power. She was once good. If I can remerge that part of me Phoenix's original personality might reassert itself. I don't know how much damage her true self has. It does not make her any less powerful but maybe then…oh hell, I don't know. I'm sorry, I need some more sleep." Jean finally unraveled. Tears flowed freely as she made her way quickly to her room. She owed Phoenix her life. The poor beings insanity caused by Jean's own darkness manifested real. Jean sat on her sofa and placed her face in her hands. Completely exhausted yet again, she stretched out on the sofa.

Pg.3

Jean sighed as she sank into the couch. She relaxed her muscles and thought of better days. A few days before Phoenix came back. She and Scott had a wonderful morning brunch and talked about the future. They wanted to try for a child in their own timeline. They had reaffirmed their love for one another and made love with such a passion that she was amazed by the fullness of love in her heart for him. Then Phoenix came. She was in the garden tending her roses and counting her blessings. Phoenix arrived in firebird form and before Jean could fight back entered her body and invaded her mind on the astral plane. Determined to kill Jean's astral self and keep the body to take over her life. But Jean fought back and managed to evade Phoenix but could not control her body. When the X-men realized that Dark Phoenix was back and tried to get her to leave Jean, She attacked them feeling betrayed. The X-men fought back and tried to destroy her. Jean recalled Scott's powerful rays hitting her chest. Due to Phoenix it did no damage. She remembered coming from her hiding spot knowing she must be stopped. The struggle and consequences of that decision now weighed on her heavily.

She knew she would've done it all over again if given the chance. But now she had to deal with the consequences. She would figure out something. She sighed again and let her mind drift off to sleep. She slept for twelve solid hours before regaining consciousness. Her dreams had been scattered pieces of her life. Flashbacks to those she cared most for, and flashbacks of those she'd lost. When she woke up she had to sit for a moment and silence her memories and raging emotions. She finally figured out how to work the sonic shower. Wrapped in a bath robe she tried the replicator. She got a fresh pair of undies and a new uniform. Dark Phoenix's colors made her sick, as did Phoenix's colors. So, she fashioned her black X-Men suit. It made her feel more normal being back in this uniform.

She brushed her hair back into a pony tail. Today she was just Jean Grey. "Computer what is the time by the twelve hour time telling system of Earth." "Four thirty P.M." Replied the computer. "Computer, any time I ask you the time tell me in that format." Jean said. "Acknowledged.", the computer replied. Finally ready to venture out she headed to the door as it chimed. She stopped and thought it was a door bell of some kind. She was sure of it when it rang out again. "Come in." She said. The door opened and it was the Captain. "Um, Captain, how are you? Please come in." She said warmly. 'By God she is beautiful.' Jean Luc thought as he smiled and entered. "How are you feeling today?" Picard inquired. "I'm feeling much better. I was going to try and find a place to get something to eat. Would you care to join me?" She asked wanting to see if the Xavier resemblance was more than appearance. Plus being around people might help her out of her funk. "I'll show you to Ten Forward. Our food is replicated but some of it is good." He smiled and gestured his arm, "Ladies first." She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. They walked silently for a few seconds and got on the turbo lift. "Deck 10." He spoke to the computer." "Is that computer the thing I'm gonna' be talking to most?" Jean asked after a few more moments of silence. "No I'm sorry. I just don't know what to ask you. To many things I could ask you. Just not sure which one to ask you. And please don't try to get in my head. I think I would know if you tried." He said evenly enough but slightly bothered. "Captain, I assure you, I don't go where I'm not needed. But, please feel free to ask me anything. I don't want you feeling alienated while I'm aboard." She replied. 'Best not tell him I can get in minds undetected.' She checked herself.

Pg. 4

Jean Luc stood silent as the turbo lift stopped and opened its doors. "Straight ahead Mrs. Summers and to the left." The Captain said. They entered Ten Forward and selected a table. "Captain, you puzzle me, you were my biggest advocate in the meeting with your crew. But, when you're with me you seem very unsure still and some what frightened of me. I've learned in my experiences over the last few years to not hold back from those I work with. Lives may depend upon the communication, please Captain, let's get your concerns addressed." Jean stated with all the diplomacy she could muster. Jean Luc cleared his throat and thought for a moment before responding. "I understand your mission Dr. Summers; I also admire you greatly for your devotion to protecting all life. But this Phoenix business is what has me concerned. You still seem rather exhausted. I believe I would feel better about this however if you took Councilor Troy's advice and relax some. Rest, you are so busy trying to ease fears and concerns that you're still not taking your 'Doctors' advice." He replied and gave a gentle smile. "My only concern for now dear girl is your health. Eat here with me and then go and rest. Captains' orders."

Jean smiled and nodded. "Yes Sir. And please call me Jean." Was her only reply.

Picard ordered their food and they made small talk. Jean was starting to relax slightly. She stared at Picard for a long moment and then spoke. "I hadn't told you this yet, but you look exactly like my mentor, colleague, and friend Professor Charles Xavier. When I first saw you I almost asked you how you were able to walk again. An accident as a child left him paralyzed from the waist down." "Really? How intriguing." Jean Luc's curiosity slightly peaked. "Tell me about the Professor." He said. "His life long dream has been the peaceful co-existence of humans and mutants. He took me as his first student many years ago. He is the most powerful telepath I've ever known. He's touched and saved many lives with his hope, vision, and compassion. I miss his wisdom now more than ever." Jean said as she gave a sad smile. "As long as you keep in your head and heart all he taught you then his wisdom will always be with you. Life is seldom consistent and rarely predictable." Jean Luc said wishing he could help her somehow. But, he knows just as well as the intelligent creature across from him that grief can only be dealt with in stages. Some things change but some things don't. Jean thanked Captain Picard for sharing their meal and headed for the renowned holodeck.

"Computer, run a program with a white sandy beach, a nice breeze, a lounge chair, and a bar." Jean spoke to the computer wondering if the concept was similar to the danger room. "Program set to specifications, enter when ready." The computer stated in its fembot voice. Jean stepped inside and for a moment thought she was back on Earth. She took a deep cleansing breath and began stretching her muscles, stiff from the abuse of the past week. She stripped down to her undies and took off jogging down the shore. Blanking everything out of her mind, she kept jogging till she was ready to turn around. As headed back to her strip spot she sensed another presence in the holodeck. While still jogging she summoned her jump suit. She stopped long enough to dress. Then standing centered she closed her eyes and sent out a psychic probe. Councilor, grab a chair, I'll be there in a second. Should you be using your powers while recovering? Deanna shot back with a mental snicker. Jean gave a quick smirk and launched in the air and flew straight to the chairs. "Show off." Deanna said with a laugh. "True, but the only way to strengthen our powers is by using them. Especially in a weakened state." She retorted as she plopped down into the second chair.


End file.
